Sa princesse
by puppi
Summary: Traduction de la fic "His Princess" de NAKII-ILYLAC : “Si je suis ton prince et que je dois regarder un de tes film ennuyant pour fille, tu dois m'embrasser ET me tenir la main!"


_Voilà! J'ai décider de me lancer dans la traduction pour vous faire profiter de mes Fanfiction préférés en anglais et même si je ne suis pas prête de recommencer…(c'est trooooop duuuur!!) wala…_

_J'ai commencer ici avec une de mes préférée sur Blair & Chuck, de __**Nakii-Ilylac **__(le nom en gros et gras :p) et dont le nom de la version originale ( XD ) était « His Princess. »_

_Bref, bien sur rien n'est a moi, même pas l'histoire étant donné que je ne fais que la traduire. Et tout ce que je gagne à faire ça c'est un terrrrrrrrible mal de crâne (ben ouais c'est pas facile de traduire!! Comment ça je suis une feignasse moi??! :)_

_BON…JE VOUS LAISSE LIRE…_

O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O

**AVANT…**

Même à dix ans Chuck Bass avait une mauvaise influence sur Blair Waldorf.

C'était un Samedi soir, et il l'avait invité pour regarder un film. Blair avait accepter, croyant bien sur qu'ils allaient regarder un film avec des princesses, ou des fées (quelque chose dans le genre…). Toutefois Blair était vraisemblablement dans le tord puisque Chuck avait choisi de regarder un film d'horreur, et lui avais répété durant tout le film que si elle cessais un instant de cacher ses yeux avec un oreiller, elle l'adorerais. Elle avait passé toute la première moitié du film a s'accrocher à Chuck, le priant de regarder autre chose. Après avoir entendu durant une heure Blair geindre à son oreille, Chuck arrêta le film en poussant un soupir. Blair lui sourit, triomphante.

« Tu es un bébé Waldorf » lui dit-il en ricanant

«Je ne suis le pas » répondit-elle avec indignation tout en lissant les plis -inexistants- de sa robe.

« Si, énormément! Tu ne peux même pas rester tranquille pendant tout le film! Tu ne regardais même pas le film, je me demande comment tu as fait pour avoir peur. » Il la regarda, le sourcils levé.

«Je n'avais pas peur, je m'ennuyais Bass. Tu devrait apprendre à faire la différence! » s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras et en se détournant de lui. Il se pencha vers elle.

«Si c'était juste de l'ennui, alors pourquoi t'es tu accrochée à moi comme si ta propre vie en dépendait en te cachant les yeux derrière un oreiller? » Lui demanda il innocemment.

« Eh bien ... je ... C'était juste ... oh Chuck laisse moi tranquille » Balbutia elle tandis qu'il se moquais d'elle. Elle bouda, visiblement troublée.

«Je ne veux plus rester ici. Je veux rentrer chez moi "gémit-elle. Chuck juste la regarda.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire Blair? Es-tu sûr de vouloir rentrer chez toi? »Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas? » questionna-t-elle, son petit visage confus.

« N'as-tu pas peur? » Demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant, essayant de lui faire peur.

« Peur de quoi? » s'enquit-elle, sa voix légèrement tremblante.

« Des fantômes et des monstres sous le lit » répondit-il, n'arrêtant pas de la regarder de ses grands yeux noirs.

« Non, je n'en ai pas peur » lui dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

« Pourquoi? » lui as-t-il demandé. Il pensait que toutes les filles 10 ans avaient peur de choses stupides comme ces dernières. Puis il se souvint que Blair Waldorf n'était pas comme les autres filles de 10ans.

« puisqu'ils ne sont pas réels Chuck Bass! » rétorqua-elle avec colère.

« Qui a dit ça Blair Waldorf? » ricana-t-il, amusé de la frustration peinte sur le visage de la jolie petite fille.

« Mon papa. Mon papa dit qu'il n'y a ni fantômes ni monstre sous les lits, et mon papa a raison sur tout. Alors c'est vrai. » Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« ah ouais! » Chuck haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

« Ouais! » Dit-elle en poussant tellement fort sur sa poitrine qu'il en tomba sur le canapé.

« Sur quoi d'autre a-t-il raison alors? » Demanda-t-il en marchant vers elle tandis qu'il se frottais la poitrine. Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Eh bien, il dit que je suis une princesse et c'est vrai. » Dit-elle lentement. Chuck regarda ses boucles châtain et ses joues roses. Ses lèvres rouges et ses yeux foncés. Il se pencha vers elle et redressa son serre-tête qui avait commencé à tomber quand elle lui avait sauté dessus plus tôt, essayant d'atteindre la télécommande.

« Ton père a raison » dit-il doucement. Blair leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Chuck lui souriait.

«Puis-je être ton prince?" Demanda-t-il avec impatience. Elle le regarda un long moment avant de répondre.

« D'accord. Mais à une condition : Tu dois regarder un de MES films avec moi maintenant. » Chuck soupira.

"D'accord. Mais j'ai aussi une condition » Dit Chuck sérieux.

«Quoi? Tu ne peux pas donner de condition Bass. » Il sourit à l'utilisation de son nom, mais couvrit rapidement son sourire en fronçant les sourcils.

"Eh bien je le fais tout de même. Tu veux entendre ma condition oui ou non? "Demandait-il, agacé.

« Je t'en prie » Répondit elle théâtralement.

« Si je suis ton prince, et que je dois regarder un de tes films de filles ennuyeux, alors tu dois m'embrasser et me tenir la main » Il sourit avec joie tandis que ses yeux se creusaient. Chuck la regardait pendant qu'elle le regardait, essayant de décrypter ces paroles.

« Ça peut être un baiser sur la joue » Proposa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Blair hocha la tête.

« Ok, Bass. Mais tu ne peux pas t'endormir pendant le film, tu aura le droit à un baiser sur la joue seulement. » Chuck acquiesça et se pencha son visage vers elle, Blair y posa doucement ses lèvres.

« Merci Blair » dit-il simplement en prenant la petite main douce dans la sienne et en la conduisant vers le canapé. Elle l'ennuya tout d'abord en se tortillant sur le canapé, essayant de trouver une position confortable, mais après une demi-heure, elle se tut et ne bougea plus. Chuck réussi à rester réveillé tout le film, alors que Blair elle s'endormi, tenant toujours la main de Chuck dans la sienne. Il la dérangea pas, puisqu'après tout, elle était sa princesse.

**DE NOS JOURS**

Chuck embrassa sa fille, âgée de tout juste 10ans au front avant d'éteindre la lumière en se tournant vers la porte, mais une petite voix l'empêcha de partir.

«J'ai peur papa» murmura-elle. Chuck revint immédiatement vers elle et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« De quoi as tu peur ma chérie? » Demanda-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Des fantômes et des monstres qu'il y a sous le lit » répondit-elle. Chuck sourit doucement dans l'obscurité, se souvenant d'une conversation similaire qu'il avait eues avec la mère de la petite fille il y avait de cela longtemps.

« Ils n'existent pas ma puce » lui dit-il.

«Comment le sais-tu? » Demanda-elle, le sourcils levé, ayant le même regard que son père. Il rit.

« Parce que je suis ton papa et que j'ai raison à propos de tout » répondit-il, en tapant doucement sur son nez.

« à propos de quoi d'autre as-tu raison papa? » Demanda-elle d'une voix endormi.

« Eh bien, tu es la petite princesse à ton papa. N'Ai-je pas raison sur ce point? » Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Chuck se retourna et vit Blair lui souriant de l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bonne nuit papa »

« Bonne nuit mon cœur » dit-il doucement, avant de refermer la porte. Il regarda à Blair et ils se sourirent, tous deux perdus dans un souvenir d'enfance. Soigneusement, Blair mis ses lèvres sur la joue de Chuck et lui prit la main, le conduisant sur le canapé. Il gémit un peu quand elle mis Breakfast at Tiffany's **(1)**, mais se tu rapidement lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Blair s'endormi une fois de plus en regardant le film, mais Chuck ne la dérangea pas. Après tout elle était sa princesse, et il l'aimait plus qu'il n'aimait quiconque dans le monde.

* * *

**(1) oui je sais tout le monde as sans doute reconnu le célébrissime film « Breakfast at Tiffany's » plus connu en sous le nom de « Diamants sur canapé » par les francophones, avec la talentueuse Audrey Hepburn. Mais j'ai tenu tout de même à le préciser pour les rares personnes qui ne le connaissent pas.**

**Ce film est d'ailleurs le film préféré de Blair qui dans la série rêve de ressembler à Audrey Hepburn.**

**On as pu d'ailleurs voir un clin d'œil à ce même film dans l'épisode 114 qui est introduit pas un rêve de Blair.**

**Bon voilà c'est tout :D! Et merci de m'avoir lue! (MDR ya vraiment que moi qui voit un sens pervers cette phrase!!?)**


End file.
